It's Complicated
by Alais Kingsleigh
Summary: He is grieving the loss of his girlfriend and she is grieving the death of one of her closest friends and boyfriend. It was a chance encounter that became more. Where would it lead?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Complicated**

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Chungking Express, similar main character from a previous fan fiction of mine called Hermione in Hong Kong. I ripped off a bunch of script lines from the movie, too. Trust me, it's one of the best movies of my generation, I suggest you millennials ought to see it before you kick the bucket. Yes it's still Takeshi Kaneshiro doing a hop in my obviously sleepy deprived imagination! I'm writing this one for myself. This is a one-shot but it could have more chapters if it doesn't get booted out.

* * *

Warning: Sexual themes and contents but not explicit. As per Ffnet guidelines, I can't write smut seeing that I have had issues with that before.

* * *

 _They said magic relies strongly on the witch or wizards emotions. The moment her Ron died, Hermione's hair darkened to a dark brown so dark that it almost looked black._

May had been He Qiwu's first in many things; his first girlfriend, the first woman he brought home to meet his widower father and his first lover. Unfortunately, it seemed that she is also destined to be his first heartache. After 5 years of weathering through storms of arguments and almost break ups, it came to this. He had been waiting for her to come to her senses, as she had in the past, and reconcile with him. But the month he'd allotted for her is up and after several near insane actions on his part; he ended up in this bar. He promised himself he'll fall in love with the first woman who'd come in. Grief and loneliness makes a person slightly insane.

* * *

 _She and his family grieved him. They didn't blame her of course, but she blames herself more than enough for everyone else. She needed to get away. Taking Professor McGonagall's advise, she just took her NEWTS and flew off, even if Kingsley had been trying to get her to take a job in the ministry. The Interpol who had long been aware of the existence of the wizardry world took advantage of the wizardry world's loss and nabbed the brightest witch of her age. They offered her a cushy supervisory job, a posh apartment and private tutoring to complete her education, if only she'd accept their offer._

Hermione Granger moved past the weird looking woman wearing a blonde wig and sunglasses, almost shoving her. She adjusted her own sunglasses before she sat down. She really hated it when people move so slowly, the girl made a point of sitting far from her probably in annoyance over Hermione's brutishness. She sat down on the bar and signaled the bartender for two fingers of scotch.

* * *

 _They had only been officially dating for a week when they took Ron. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts and have decided to work with his older brother at his joke shop. That's where they, the few remaining loyal followers of the Dark Lord that the ministry has not rounded up, took the light of the so-called Golden Trio. Of the three, it seems Ron had been the most careless and thus, the easiest to nab._

Maybe it was all the whiskey talking, but Qiwu promised himself that to forget May, he'll fall in love with the first woman who'd come in. At that moment, an obviously Caucasian girl who looked barely out of her teens walked in. She flashed her ID at the bartender before signaling three fingers of scotch on the rocks.

After a while he sat beside her. "Excuse me, miss, do you like pineapple?" He asked. The girl didn't even spare him a glance. He could almost slap his head, of course she probably didn't understand Cantonese. So he tried again. "Do you like pineapple?" He asked in English. She still didn't look his way. "Would you like some pineapple?" He asked again, this time in Hokkien. The girl still ignored him. "Can I offer you some pineapple?" He asked in Japanese. She just continued drinking. "May I ask if you like pineapple?" He tried again, this time in Mandarin. She still ignored him. "I'm running out of languages here." He muttered. The then girl looked at him and chuckled. "I was waiting how many more you knew." She replied in Cantonese, her translation charm working well.

* * *

 _It wasn't that he was stupid or careless really, he was just more optimistic. He was more trusting of the system. After all, Kingsley's government has managed to capture most of them. Thus, he was not expecting to be kidnapped in broad daylight in the middle of Diagon Alley, in its most populated store._

"I'm not in the mood to talk. Leave me alone." Hermione told the guy who rudely interrupted her solace. "You don't have to talk. Can I just sit here?" He asked. "Plenty of seats, why sit here?" Hermione asked.

The guy tried to look charming, smiling a roguish smile that displayed his dimple. "I can feel that you're lonely." He replied. Hermione sneered a sneer that could put one of Malfoy's to shame. "Really?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." He replied. "Why else would a woman be wearing shades this late? Either, she's blind…" He said almost breathing on her neck in his proximity. "Or she's a poseur…" He continued, boldly playing with a lock of her hair. "Or she doesn't want people to see that she's been crying…" He finished as he let go of Hermione's stray lock of hair.

She frowned and looked at him. "So which reason applies?" She asked. "The last one!" Hermione did not say a word and just turned her body to face him. He was still encroaching on her personal space. "It's okay, no need to cry. I've fallen out of love, too. I usually go jogging to get sweaty so that I have no more water for tears. Wanna go jogging?" The guy offered. Hermione shook her head. "I've been running around all evening. I'm tired. If you want to talk, find someone else." Hermione said dismissively.

* * *

 _While they kept Ron in captivity, they infected him with lycanthropy. They then used that time to hone him in to the scent of Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's blood, having him scent it as he ate. Those who have been turned while they were young, like Remus Lupin were luckier in terms of being able to control their hunger and their animal instincts as they got used to the changes while they matured. But someone like Ron, who was already a young adult had more difficulties. This, with the frequent tortures and starvation, almost drove him to the brink of insanity, losing his sense of being and control even in his human form._

"I just want to keep you company. I know how it feels to be brokenhearted. A woman needs a boyfriend to lean on. Please think of me as your boyfriend." Qiwu told the girl who didn't even respond visibly. "I don't have a boyfriend", she finally answered after a short while.

"And I don't have a girlfriend." He answered cockily. "How old are you?" She asked. "Two hours ago, I was still 24. Now I'm 25. Not that much older than you." Qiwu replied. "I won't like you." She replied. He didn't know that she was thinking of another optimistic guy who just died less than a year ago.

"Don't be so sure. We might hit it off!" He said optimistically. "Do you like pineapple?" He asked again. "None of your business." She replied as she signaled for 2 fingers of scotch. The bartender poured her drink.

"I'm just trying to learn more about you. I was in love with a girl for five years. We've just split up. She says I don't understand her. So I want to find out more about you." He told her. The girl just looked at him.

"Just give me a chance to! Okay, how about you find out more about me. What kind of man do you like?" He asked. She looked at him and said. "Knowing someone doesn't mean you get to keep them. People change. A person may like pineapple today and something else tomorrow." Hermione answered before finding herself feeling drowsy from the sudden rush of alcohol in her system, she decided to nap for a while and slightly leaned on the guy who sat beside her.

He would go on and talk for the next few hours while the girl got smashed.

"Sir! Sir! Sir! We're closing." The bartender told him as he was rubbing his face with the cool alcohol shot glass. He nodded at the bartender. "Closing…" Qiwu said tiredly. He slightly shook the girl sitting beside him. "Wanna go jog?" He asked. "I just want a place to rest." She said.

* * *

 _After searching for months, they have not found Ron even as they slowly closed in on those few who still stood in defiance of the new order. When there was only one or two left, they decided to release him amidst the Weasleys, putting him right smack in the middle of the Burrow, which while protected by the Fidelius couldn't keep one of their own out. It had been a full moon and of course he went after Harry. He was not recognizable as a werewolf of course. Hermione did what she had always done, protect Harry. She took the gasoline the Weasleys had for barbecuing and doused the wolf whose nose twitched at the unwanted strong smell. She lit the wolf up. The wolf shrieked in agony, howling in pain. The Weasleys casted offensive spells after another at it to keep it restrained in its position, given that it was still trying to go after Harry even while it was ablaze. It was of course, a wizard, tougher than most werewolves. The fire alone may get to him, but it was the variety of spells that finally killed him. When the wolf died, it shift to its human form and its mother, upon recognizing his face shrieked an almost inhuman sound._

The guy, was still sober enough to drive them into a motel. Once they got there, Hermione took a shower to wake herself up. After she was sufficiently awake, she dried her hair with the hair blower. She had never done this before, not just the casual fling but sex itself. She'd only ever kissed three boys before this. She didn't really care. Maybe she just needed this. It's not as if he's bad looking. In any case, she's going to chalk it up to all those alcohol she drank.

He was surprised when he saw her with only a bathrobe on. "Are you really of legal age?" He asked upon seeing her youthful face. Hermione nodded. "Yes, three years above the age of consent, and a year over the legal age. Why are you backing out?" She asked seeing that the only thing he removed was his tie. His eyes grew large at the challenge. "No! Of course not!" He replied, jumping off the bed to quickly remove his clothes.

After a few seconds, he was only wearing his boxers while she was standing, busy tinkering with the tele's remote. He walked to her and stood behind her, nibbling at her neck and earlobes. Hermione felt an unfamiliar feeling rush up to the pit of her stomach and her core. She knew that it was lust.

He sat down the edge of the bed and pulled her to sit on his lap. "May I?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically. For her, her mere presence here is already an unspoken agreement. He kissed her and noticed that she didn't know much about kissing. Being a quick learner Hermione got the hang of it and started kissing him back. He slipped his hand inside her robe to give her breast a squeeze. She gasped in surprise but kept on kissing him. He took this as a permission to go ahead.

He untied her robe, revealing her naked body. Hermione felt a bit conscious given that the lights were still on and she didn't feel comfortable turning the lights off. But she was pacified by the idea that at least most of her scars were gone except for the cut on her neck, writings from her time with Umbridge and the mark that Bellatrix made on her arm which she has covered with a glamor. From what she knew, the hardness on his groin that she can feel through the robe and his boxers were enough indication that he at least found her attractive.

* * *

 _Nobody blamed her for Ron's death. Many had even claimed that they were responsible for more damage given the spells they cast. But none of those mattered at that moment. She did not say a word since it happened, not to Harry, not to any of his family and not to any of her other friends. She did not even say a word a few weeks later except for a letter of request to move up her NEWTS. She did not even bother to try and track down her parents anymore, for fear that returning them to England may lead to their deaths. While she knew that Kingsley and her government had already managed to nab the last of that motley group that set Ron up, who knew if there were more. She had just realized that hatred never really ends._

His only consolation is that they have been making out for a while and he had ensured that she was slick enough for him, given how tight she felt around his finger. Still, Qiwu was surprised at the barrier he broke when he entered her. He saw her biting down her lower lip and worried that she might draw blood, so instead he placed his hand to her mouth and told her to bite down.

She didn't bite down, instead she clamped her mouth on his hand, sucking and licking. It was weird but it added on to his arousal. He stopped his movement, trying to calm himself down and wanting to stop from hurting her further. "Just go on…" She urged him.

First, he moved slowly, her tightness almost painful but at her behest, he'd move faster and faster until he came, releasing into her. He stopped at that and he realized he didn't wear a condom only for her to console him that she's on pill to regulate her period and not to worry about it.

"You don't have STDs or anything do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, her normal thinking self finally emerging. He shook his head at her and smiled. "No, I had only been with one girl and had been cleared on my last check up two weeks after we broke up."

Hermione grunted and started closing her eyes. "You should have told me that it was your first time. I should have been more careful." He said sadly. "Will I still be hurt?" She asked. "Yes but it could probably be less." He answered. "Now, we'll never know." Hermione replied sleepily. The guy was about to protest when Hermione placed her forefinger on his lips. "Shhh… Am gonna sleep." She said as she turned on her side. He also shifted to his side and held her, Hermione felt him harden against her bottom.

"Sorry." He apologized. "No, we'll do it again but nap first." Hermione answered. "But you're already sore." The guy protested. "I'll live." Hermione answered. They ended up doing it twice more before morning and despite what she'd heard about awkward morning-afters, they had a pretty enjoyable time of bathing together and even ate a light breakfast together.

* * *

 _Hermione had many regrets in life after Ron died. They never made love, they never went on a real date together, and they never even officially told people that they were together even though people knew. Her only grim consolation is that at least, Ron wasn't a virgin when he died, seeing that he'd experienced having sex with Lavender. That was actually what caused Hermione to drink that night, the realization that "Lav-lav" and "Won-won" are both dead and are probably doing it in the afterlife while Hermione wanted to wait when she's ready. It's already been almost a year since he's died and given their very brief relationship, she now only mourning him as his friend._

What was awkward was when the guy wrote down his name, personal number, beeper number, office number and even his home and work address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She blushed with the idea that she slept with the guy without even knowing his name. She in turn wrote down her name and her office number on a piece of paper. "I'm still looking for a place but you can leave a message at work." She said, insisting that she can go home by herself instead of him driving her home. Apparating is faster.

Qiwu finally had a good look with the woman he'd just been with the night before and as she waved at him, he can't help but grin at how pretty she is against the sunlight.

"Hermeyown? Would you like to have grab coffee sometime?" Qiwu asked. "It's actually Her-my-own-knee, and yes, that would be nice." She replied. "This weekend?" Qiwu asked. Hermione nodded and motioned that he should call her up. He smiled and nodded. Both walked away wondering what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My obviously dirty mind will eventually lead me to re-write this piece with more adult contents in AO3 than allowed here. Why? I have a dirty mind.

* * *

They started out as friends with benefits, first strangers and then later just friends sleeping together as Hermione puts it. This was true in many ways. They eventually became friends in the course of the mad dash to remove their clothes after most, if not all of their encounters.

At the start, she was taciturn and it was often up to him to initiate conversations or even the most polite greetings. He initially thought that she didn't listen to him, but when he once mentioned that his favorite fruit are mangoes, she gave him a bag of it the next time they met up. It was this quiet attention that made him feel cared for.

His ex-girlfriend looked like a Japanese actress according to the proprietor of the food place he and Mei used to frequent after work. But Hermione looks like one of those actresses from blockbuster movies, even if she didn't find herself particularly beautiful or even pretty. Mei had only been too aware of her looks and often wished that he looks like a Japanese actor too, finding his looks too plain for her attractive visage. Hermione doesn't seem aware or care about her looks even as he sees her growing more beautiful by the day as she matured.

It turns out that she had only been 19 years old when they first met and from what little she'd tell him about it, her first boyfriend died when they've only been a week or so together. He can't help but feel guilty that he had inadvertently took advantage of her.

Despite the fact that they've been "hanging out" or sometimes even sleep over at each other's places, they remain as just "friends". Even if he'd accepted two months into their arrangement that he has developed feelings for her. He'd even placed a framed picture of the two of them on his desk at work.

How can he not develop feelings for her or delude himself into thinking they have a relationship when she takes such good care of him? She's there when he got sick, watching over him like a mother hen, tending over his ever needs and slapping his hands away when he tried to get something he wants. She relented giving into him only after he'd been cleared of his colds. She would cook for him from time to time and even clean his place every once in a while. Isn't that what girlfriends do?

What does bother him is her lack of interest in establishing commitment or putting a label to what they do have even after they've reached a year into their arrangement. She didn't even seem to have any emotion about it at all. At least she didn't react when some of his co-workers came upon them and started teasing him because all this while they'd thought his girlfriend was imaginary. They thought that he just took a picture with some pretty girl and pretended she's his girl. He was forced to introduce Hermione, not calling her directly his girlfriend and introduce his co-workers to her. They'd even complimented her that she looks even more beautiful in the flesh than in the picture.

He expected Hermione to deny their relationship outward or even just talk to him about it later. But she just had no reaction. She didn't note on his co-workers' presumption on their relationship or ask how they came upon it but just acted as if nothing happened. He now understood that the worst feeling you could get out of someone is not anger or hatred but apathy.

* * *

Hermione had taken to drinking dreamless draughts whenever Qiwu sleeps over. He Qiwu is her sweet, cute and courteous "not boyfriend".

The guy takes her out to "not dates"; movies, night markets and even if he didn't particularly enjoy it, museum and other historical sites. He massages her whenever she's overly stressed out and often tries to get her to laugh.

He is a nice guy, if only she'd met him when she was still whole. But then that would mean that Ron would still be alive and she wouldn't even dream of being here, away from everyone she knew.

About a year into their arrangement, after they finished with their amorous activities and laid naked in each other's, just when he thought she was asleep, he nuzzled into her nape and whispered. "I love you so much Hermione." He said before he gently tucked her into the covers and turned to his side to sleep.

Hermione felt tears prickling her eyes. She didn't know why she's crying. She didn't know if she was crying for him or for herself. But she knew that she felt so sad in that moment.

* * *

The only rule they have to this thing is that if either of them wanted to go out or sleep with someone else, they would inform the other before doing so or failing at that immediately after, effectively terminating their arrangement. She never asked him where he went and he couldn't ask her where she goes seeing that she didn't ask him about his business. It felt horrible.

Qiwu was just dragged into this bachelor's party given for one of his college friends who was finally settling down. As one of the sexy dancers gave him a lap dance, he felt hot and bothered. But as the girl was about to kiss him, he backed off, slightly pushing the girl off of him.

The girl was pretty enough, especially in this dimly lit place. He heard his friends jeering that she better not push her luck and just go for one of them seeing that Qiwu's girlfriend looks like an actress. The girl, undeterred, still continued her grinding. This had Qiwu standing up abruptly, almost causing the girl to fall off of his lap if it hadn't been for one of his friends who caught her her and placed her on his lap in turn

Qiwu muttered apologies to the groom-to-be while they teased the girl for getting Qiwu so hot and bothered that he had to get his girlfriend. The girl was still determined to have him only to have Qiwu half run out of the room.

They were right on one thing, he had to get to his "girlfriend" but his reasons were quite different. He needed Hermione to give him comfort and assurance, even if not in words as he knew she never would, that as temporary as whatever it is between them, she is there for him.

As he finished parking his car in her unoccupied parking slot, he realized that whatever the cause or whenever it might be, he'd be the one nursing a broken heart once this is over.

* * *

"You only have a month to move since somebody brought the apartment you're renting?" Hermione asked to confirm. Qiwu nodded sadly as he scoured through the apartments for rent ads again.

A year and a half into this arrangement, Qiwu already has half her cabinet space (he didn't know that most of her clothes are in her tiny purse), has toiletries in her bathroom and shoes in her rack and beddings in her linen cabinet. He was here more often than at his own home during his free time, only taking care to feed his dog.

"Why don't you move here? You have practically half of your stuff here and it's only just a few more things to move since you barely have things in your apartment." Hermione said practically as she went back to her paperwork.

Qiwu had been pleasantly surprised then remembered, "What about my dog, Googles? Wouldn't your cat have a problem with him?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged. "They'd just have to learn to live with each other." She replied without looking up.

Qiwu started smiling for some reason but Hermione didn't notice it as she was engrossed with what she's writing on her laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's sometimes difficult to put a label on things, pianomouse. I guess a lot of people are just scared. I totally get what you mean SereniteRose. I wish J.K. Rowling would write something with Hermione as the lead character.

* * *

Living with Hermione is far easier than Qiwu would have imagined and definitely far happier than coming home alone. Even his dog got along well with her cat, as weird as that may sound.

It wasn't magazine perfect and Hermione isn't one to greet him at the door with a kiss nor did she ever told him that she loves him. But there was always warm dinner waiting for him at home since she goes home a bit earlier.

It was also telling for him that she got his brand of shampoo, soap and after shave even without him telling her about it. He also noted that a number of his ratty boxers and briefs disappeared and he noticed that she replaced these with brand new ones.

Everything felt seamless somehow, they worked out their chores, doing laundry twice a week and going to the grocery or market weekly. They clean the house together, although Qiwu could swear that Hermione cleans up more often given how spotless the house usually is.

But a complicated part of their "relationship" is their finances. Qiwu insisted on just surrendering his entire salary (and bonuses) to an unwilling and puzzled Hermione. He only asked for an allowance. When Hermione argued against this, insisting he only give enough for half the utilities or something, he told her it felt unfair seeing that she already paid for the house and all. He then proceeded to shut her up by kissing her every time she tried to argue about it.

Of course, he didn't mention that the reason why he did this is because he strangely envied his co-workers and friends who kept on complaining that they do not have money because their girlfriends or wives holds the purse. Now, he could do the same.

* * *

Hermione knew that they didn't exactly have what people would call a usual friends with benefits set up, especially given the fact that the guy lives in her apartment and they share the same room. She started realizing that she might have feelings for him when he went against his norm of calling her up if he expects to be late.

It turned out that he just had a flat tire and he forgot to bring a spare so he had to walk around trying to find a tire shop and because it was already late, it was pretty difficult. He apologized for being unable to call as he had been quite harried over his flat tire. But instead of chastising him or getting angry for the worry he caused her, Hermione hugged him and felt tears prickling unbidden down her eyes.

She realized that she had been worried about him. She thought he was shot or lying dead in a ditch somewhere, given how dangerous his job is.

But there were more things she'd noticed about herself and how she interacts with him. She didn't have to prepare him a meal or to take care that he has presentable clothes and underwear without holes. But she found herself doing all of these things for him, even up to reminding him that he should clean and maintain his guns and to make sure that he at least have a knife on his person no matter what.

Another telling sign for her is the way his company makes her feel more secure when before, solitude had been her salve to her soul's hurts and burdens. Maybe there's something more to this than physical gratification? He certainly seems to think so, but Hermione didn't know what to think, feel or do about it.

* * *

Qiwu found himself in a weird position of pointing a gun to a guy's head in the middle of the apartment he shared with Hermione. It started out innocently enough. He took a leave from work seeing that he was supposed to go for a general check-up, but the said check-up went faster than expected and since he already took a leave of absence, he figured he should just rest at home. It was going normally enough up until a dark haired, fair skinned guy with green eyes got out of a weird green fire from their fireplace.

"Mione? Some guy's pointing his gun at my head! Who's he?" The guy shouted for Hermione, a nickname Qiwu had not heard of. "I'm her boyfriend." Qiwu practically growled at the intruder in their home. He heard Hermione running from her office. "Put your gun down Qiwu,it's just Harry." Hermione told him. "Harry? What did I tell you? Please call me before you floo in for a visit. I haven't talked to Qiwu about all of this." Hermione ruefully explained.

Qiwu lowered his gun and Harry relaxed his grip at his wand. Qiwu looked at Hermione with a hurt look on his face. Hermione sighed and realized it wasn't the weird situation he was sad about. He'd given her that look whenever he feels somewhat jealous of anyone, a stall vendor or some guy or another. Hermione realized just how accepting he was of her, of everything about her and she also feels like a heel for hurting him often.

"Qiwu, that's Harry he's like my brother of sorts." Hermione explained. Qiwu extended his hand to Harry who took it. "Harry, this is He Qiwu. I think he's already introduced himself to you and he lives here." Hermione explained casually. Harry knitted his brows at the realization. "Ginny might have mentioned that. You haven't told him you're a witch?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Well I was just dropping your World Cup tickets though, I've got VIPs because Viktor Krum is playing. I have a spare. Why don't you bring him along?" Harry said as he hurriedly went back to the fireplace, realizing that Hermione had a lot to tell her boyfriend.

Hermione would then proceed to explain to Qiwu about the wizardry world only for him to tell her that he has an inkling about it seeing some odd thing or another in their home. What surprised Hermione more had been Qiwu's apology for making her feel that he couldn't accept her for who she is and for pointing his gun at her friend.

* * *

Hermione's parents do not remember her and she prefers it that way. Thus, the nearest thing she has to a family are the Weasleys whom she'd introduced to Qiwu as such. She also told him that they are her deceased ex-boyfriend's family, which was why he was apprehensive of how they will see him at first or if they might convince Hermione to break up with him.

So with a heavy heart, he donned the charmed translation necklace Hermione made for him and used the floo with her.

He shouldn't have worried. The Weasleys and the Potters accepted him quickly. Ginny even told him that Hermione really needed someone to watch out for her. Molly told her grandchildren to call him uncle. Molly took to introducing him to everyone and even served him food herself claiming he's too thin, even though her own children are almost of a similar frame as he.

* * *

Qiwu was grinning and not just because of his first time at a Quidditch World Cup but because Hermione finally said what he's been waiting for years to hear. Hermione got asked out by the famed Seeker, Viktor Krum after the game only for her to apologize and told her that she's with Qiwu.

She may not have said what he wanted to hear directly, but what she said was near enough. "I'm sorry Viktor but I'm with Qiwu." Hermione told the Bulgarian. But the Bulgarian was insistent that maybe they can go out some other time then only for Hermione to politely insist that she and Qiwu had been going out for 2 and a half years and that they live together.

Even after they went back home, Qiwu still hasn't stopped grinning and the only reaction he got out of Hermione had been when she narrowed her eyes at Qiwu before they went to bed and told him to stop it. Qiwu grinned an even bigger smile which had Hermione shaking her head before she turned her side of the bed and smiled.


End file.
